This invention relates to a CD changing device for a compact disc player, particularly to one having a turntable on a bottom disc that moves back and forth without swaying and prevents the bottom disc from being pulled out by an exterior force. This increases stability when changing CD's and increases its service life.
There is a known CD changing device disclosed in a Japanese patent by Toku-Kai-Hei, number 49959, issued Feb. 20, 1998.